Alcatéia Mcfarley  Quarentena De Amor
by Iguaninha
Summary: Mateu se mudou para aquele fim de mundo com o objetivo de se distanciar de todos depois de seu último ataque esquizofrênico.  Só que bem na casa ao lado mora Dean McFarley,líder de uma alcatéia e capaz de se transformar em lobo.


"_ Tim era prensado com força contra a parede e estava pensando que sua idéia de sexo com Josh estava totalmente errada. Ele o penetrou lentamente, torturando o corpo menor, até se sentir enterrado._

_– Você é...delicioso. – sussurrou Josh. Ele quase rosnava._

_Suas pernas estavam em volta dos quadris estreitos de seu chefe, era isso que o apoiava e impossibilitava de ir ao chão._

_Mas agora seus pensamentos vagavam no leve vai e vem que Josh começo._

_Sabia que seus gemidos eram mais que altos e que no outro dia ele se arrependeria, mas agora com aqueles olhos azuis o olhando fixamente tudo parecia melhor, e ainda mais excitante._

_Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e as costas de Tim eram esfregadas contra a parede lisa. Josh enfiou a cabeça no pescoço de seu companheiro e aspirou o cheiro que vinha dele, nunca nada pareceu tão apetitoso. Seu assistente se apertava ao redor de seu pênis, que pulsava cada vez mais e com estocadas mais longas conseguia acertar aquele ponto._

_O menor gritou e abraçou mais Josh, seguindo o ritmo imposto._

_– M-mais forte ! – ele dizia, mas sabia muito bem que era Josh que mandava ali._

_– Você não esta em condição de impor algo. – respondeu, mesmo ofegante."_

– Dean !

_" Josh foi aumentando o ritmo, apertando as costelas de Tim até deixarem marcas. Ele era seu e a partir daquele momento mais ninguém tocaria nele._

_– Meu ! – gruniu, as estocadas ficando mais fortes._

_– Seu ! – Tim gritava._

_Sua próstata era tocada diversas vezes e ele não agüentava mais, estava prestes a go..."_

– Dean, vem aqui porra !

– Haaa, que saco, estou trabalhando ! – gritou de volta.

Levantou-se e foi ver o que a irmã tanto queria para atrapalhá-lo. Desde que comprara seu novo nootebook estava mais que ansioso para terminar sua história. A tinha visualizado a muito tempo, quando acordou totalmente excitado de um sonho.

Era a história de uma mais que belo rapaz que foi seduzido por seu chefe e, sua parte preferida, faziam sexo até não poderem mais. Claro que os dois acabariam se declarando uma para o outro, mas no momento só a parte do sexo já o deixava muito feliz.

Homens lobos sempre foram seres muito sexuais, então não foi surpresa quando ele começou a escrever contos eróticos. E fazia isso muito bem.

Era um escritor famoso e alfa de sua própria alcatéia, a única coisa que faltava era um companheiro. De preferência, homem.

Sam estava grudada na janela.

– O que você quer ? – Dean resmungou para a irmã.

– Você sabia que alugaram a casa do lado ? - perguntou, mais que curiosa.

– Não. – respondeu, agora até ele estava curioso.

A casa ao lado a muito tempo havia sido vendida pelos seus antigos donos, mas ninguém apareceu, depois disso começaram a pensar que ela estava abandonada.

Homens vestidos de branco carregavam caixas para a casa e mulheres pareciam a estar limpando.

– Isso não é bom. – disse Sam preocupada.

Eles moravam bem na ponta da floresta, onde quase ninguém ia, melhorando o convívio com a natureza e a alcatéia, assim não saberiam sobre os homens lobos.

Mas agora que alguém estava prestes a passar alguns tempos por ali, isso se tornaria mais difícil.

– Ligue para Ed e fale que todos devem vir aqui hoje. – mandou o irmão.

Sam saiu correndo, indo até a sala e pegando o telefone. Mesmo sendo bastante teimosa, em certos momentos ela sempre o obedecia.

Desde que seus pais morreram, a cerca de cinco anos atrás, a casa e a guarda de Samantha haviam ficado com ele.

– Eles já estão vindo. – Sam voltou da sala.

– Obrigado. – ele sorriu, abraçando Sam com força.

– Porque você nos chamou mesmo ? Eu vou perder o jogo da TV. – Lucas resmungou.

Todos os seus melhores lobos estavam reunidos em seu quarto, lá teriam mais privacidade para discutir o que seria feito. Cada um dos seis homens lobos estavam espalhados pela cama, sofá e parte do escritório acoplado de Dean.

– Vou ter um novo vizinho. – falou.

Todos ficaram surpresos e olhavam a janela, ela dava exatamente no quarto da outra casa e só agora que eles repararam o quão limpo ele estava.

– Merda. – Ed se jogou na cama, passando as mãos no rosto cansado.

– Você parece exausto, tem certeza que vai conseguir fazer essas aulas ? – Leon perguntou.

Ed estava no começo da faculdade de direito e tinha que acordar as quatro da manhã para pegar o ônibus, depois ia trabalhar, estudar e finalmente, ficar com a alcatéia.

– Não, não. Tudo bem, estou quase pegando o rit...- sua voz abaixou e ele olhou atônito para a janela. – Meu Deus.

Seguiram seu olhar e também ficavam atônitos.

No quarto da casa ao lado a bunda mais perfeita que eles já tinham visto estava virada para eles. Era pálida e parecia macia ao toque, seguia de coxas torneadas e costas trabalhadas. Um curto cabelo negro tampava um pouco o pescoço.

– Caralho, que delícia. – foi o comentário de Marcus.

Dean olhava obcecado o rapaz, sentindo vontade de percorrer aquele corpo com a língua, saber que gosto tinha e pelo amor de Deus, se enterrar naquele maravilhoso traseiro. Dele vinha um cheiro de jasmim, mais forte pelo provável banho que tomara, que se apossou dele. Seu pênis ficou ainda mais duro, se possível, querendo mordê-lo, marcá-lo como seu.

– Sentem esse cheiro ? – Christofer fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente fazendo uma cara de prazer.

Parece que o rapaz tinha ouvido porque começou a se virar. Dean mandou todo mundo deitar e eles se jogaram no chão.

–Será que ele nos viu ? – Lucas perguntou.

– Não, mas deve saber que estávamos o observando. – Dean falou.

O cheiro foi cortado e ele começou a conseguir colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. O que tinha sido isso ? O desejo incontrolável ?

Leon levantou a cabeça, vendo se estava tudo bem. Levantou-se num único pulo.

– Fechou a janela.

– Se deu bem.- Christofer disse, batendo uma das mãos no ombro de Dean. – Pelo menos ele é gostoso.

Todos riram, mas no fundo ainda sabiam que ele seria um problema já que aquela era a área onde os lobos andavam.

Ouviram passos rápidos e Dean olhou para a porta, Samanta entrou ofegante e mesmo na pele morena dava para perceber que ela estava corada.

– Você estavam vendo o Mateu se trocar ? - agora entendia porque daquele rosado, era vergonha.

– Mateu ? – Leon perguntou.

– É, o vizinho. Ele acabou de bater aqui em casa, esta na sala. Seus tarados !

– Ei, a culpa não é nossa se ele se troca com a janela aberta. – Lucas parecia tão indignado quanto ela.

Dean sentiu suas mãos formigarem, a ansiedade por ver Mateu crescia a cada instante e antes que falasse qualquer coisa para seus lobos ele saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, vendo o mesmo cabelo revolto de poucos instantes atrás. Tinha grandes olhos azuis contornados com cílios muito longos, um pequeno nariz arrebitado e uma boca carnuda com um pequeno piercing de bolinha no queixo. Era lindo, sexy e devia ter uns vinte anos.

– Oi. – Mateu disse com um forte sotaque britânico.

– Oi. – Dean sorriu abobalhado e se aproximou.

Sentou-se na frente dele e respirou o cheiro inconfundível de jasmim. Sua ereção estava começando a ficar difícil de esconder.

Todos os outros lobos desceram, seguidos de Sam, e também ficaram abobalhados com a beleza do vizinho.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, sou Dean. – falou mais que apressado. Ele queria que todos naquela sala saíssem para poder ficar a sós com Mateu.

– É.

– Isso mesmo. – um couro de voz repetiu.

– Mateu, me desculpa. Não sei o que esta acontecendo com eles. – a morena entrou na frente dos rapazes, tapando um pouco a sua visão.

Ela não sabia se ficava envergonhada pelo que estavam fazendo ou se apertava as bochechas dele, que pareciam tão fofas.

– Tudo bem. Eu só vim para dar um oi. – ele disse sem graça.

Mateu tinha sentido sim todos eles o olhando e saiu de casa obstinado a ir brigar com eles, mas quando bateu na porta uma adorável morena, muito provável nativa americana, o atendeu e depois, todos aqueles caras que estavam na sua frente eram quentes, muito quentes.

Dean era parecido com Samantha, mas tinha olhos muito verdes e um sorriso sexy, sem dizer que era bem mais alto do que qualquer um naquela sala e tinha uma presença mais imponente. Seus caninos brancos se mostravam mais protuberantes em seu sorriso e Mateu percebeu que isso só ó fazia ficar mais bonito.

Mas com o passar do tempo em que todos na sala estavam quietos percebeu que estava fazendo o contrário do que pretendia naquele fim de mundo. Ele não queria amizades, nem companheiros ou casinhos, precisava de distância de todos, de solidão para lidar com seus problemas, sua loucura.

– É melhor eu ir embora.

– Não ! – Dean gritou, depois vendo o quanto sua reação foi exagerada e que isso não era o normal dele. – Por favor, fique mais um pouco.

– Não dá. Vou acabar causando problemas – Mateu respondeu sinceramente, surpreendendo.

– Mas então, prometa que irá voltar. Venha almoçar conosco amanhã. – tentou ser mais persuasivo e sorriu de sua maneira mais sedutora.

Mateu pensou um pouco, mas aquele sorriso quase felino o cativava tanto que era impossível recusar.

– Tá bom, mas só amanhã. – resmungou e logo saiu.

Um sorriso luminoso encheu a sala.

– Nossa, isso foi muita movimentação por causa de uma pessoa. – Lucas levantou-se espreguiçando os braços.

Christopher olhava fixamente Dean, sabendo que alguma coisa a mais tinha acontecido com seu alfa. A possibilidade mais provável, de acordo com as reações que ele teve, o deixou de olhos arregalados, mas depois ficou tão eufórico que não sabia exatamente como começar a falar.

– Ele é...é...ele é... o seu...

– Companheiro. – Dean completou.

Todos foram abraçar Dean pelo acontecimento. Encontrar seu companheiro era o objetivo da vida de um lobo, principalmente um alfa como ele. Dean sonhava com isso a bastante tempo e mesmo que a grande maioria de sua matilha já tivesse encontrado seu par, ele tinha começado a ficar preocupado porque mesmo que fosse pequena ainda existia a chance de nunca encontrá-lo.

Mas por grande sorte o destino tinha escolhido Mateu, um sexy rapaz que era seu novo vizinho, dando muito mais chances de convencê-lo sobre tudo que envolvia ser companheiro de um lobo alfa.

Mateu estava com a tela a sua frente, o pincel na mão e metade do corpo sujo de tinta, no tecido branco estava pintado o rosto de Dean com um toque felino que lhe dava a perfeição. Mas depois de um tempo colocou ele de lado pensando que de coisas felinas ele já estava cansado.

Suas alucinações estavam ficando mais fracas com os novos remédios que Akira tinha receitado e os ataques haviam diminuído depois de se mudar para aquela floresta no outro lado do país. Tudo porque em sua última " quarentena ", era assim que estava a chamando agora, tinha quase se matado e as cicatrizes em seus pulsos eram a pura prova disso.

Ao redor da sala estavam seus outros quadros com as mais diversas imagens de flores, paisagens, pessoas e aqueles que em seu ataque de loucura pintava grandes lobos com olhos vermelhos e pelugem negra que o atacavam. Mas sempre acabava colocando um pano em cima deles porque por algum motivo que desconhecia, não conseguia jogá-los fora.

Saiu do ateliê, fechando a porta e trancando bem. A casinha com poucas janelas ficava em seu novo quintal e estava envolto de árvores frutíferas e rosas brancas, era lindo. Mas quando passava daquela porta tudo isso desaparecia e só aquela ansiedade consciente é que ficava e Mateu podia pintar durante horas e horas quando estava inspirado.

Tirou o macacão e o lenço da cabeça para tomar um belo banho, mas antes fechou a janela só para garantir.

Mateu era um pessoa reservada, tanto por seus problemas, quanto por sua personalidade, mas tinha seu lado brincalhão quanto estava entre pessoas conhecidas.

Quando saiu do banho teve a idéia de ir passear um pouco, andar pela floresta que ficava em frente a sua nova casa. Talvez se levasse seu caderno pudesse desenhar algo bonito que encontrasse. É, era uma boa idéia.

Colocou uma calça e tênis de corrida, levando um agasalho leve na mão. Lá fora o tempo estava nublado, como era na maior parte, mas ele gostava assim, era fresco e o clima quase melancólico era perfeito para sua novas pinturas. Talvez depois de um tempo naquele lugar ele pudesse fazer uma nova exposição.

Saiu da casa seguindo um caminho de pedra que tinha encontrado pouco depois de se mudar. A floresta não era muito densa, mas tinha grandes árvores e era de uma extensão muito grande, terminando numa praia. Era cheia de pinheiros e eucaliptos, dando um cheiro fresco ao lugar e a chuva recente havia deixado tudo molhado.

Ao seu redor galhos quebrados e flores avermelhadas no chão por causa do outono recente. Parou quando viu um lírio aberto com respingos de água e achou aquilo bom para um rápido esboço.

– Perfeito...-sussurrou para si mesmo depois de ver como o desenho ficou.

Foi que de repente ouviu o barulho de um galho se quebrando e olhou rapidamente para trás, mas acabou não vendo nada.

– Remédios idiotas. – resmungou, pensando que aquilo devia ser efeito de todos os tarjas pretas que tomava.

Olhou seu relógio e viu que já havia se passado duas horas, dali a pouco tempo iria escurecer. Era melhor voltar para casa.

" Merda ! "

Era o que Dean estava pensando naquele momento. Havia quase sido pego por Mateu, sorte que tinha sido rápido o suficiente para pular atrás de uma árvore.

Desde quando o alfa tinha que ficar se escondendo ? Só vazia isso porque ele era seu companheiro, o único e maravilhoso companheiro.

É claro que se ele vai na floresta Dean tinha que segui-lo. E se ele se perdesse ? E se caísse e se machucasse ? E se fosse atacado por outro animal ? Eram muitos " se " para pensar e todos eles o deixavam apavorado, pois só de pensar em perder aquele pequeno de cativantes olhos azuis seu coração doía. Só se sentia melhor agora que viu Mateu entrar em casa.

Quando já estava em seu escritório, o notebook com a história a sua frente, pode pensar melhor sobre o que tinha visto.

Mateu desenhou a maior parte do tempo e com sua visão de lobo Dean pode ver que eram todos bem feitos e tão reais como a própria flor que olhava, ele também mordia os lábios e parecia tão concentrado que alguém podia pular ao seu lado que não seria percebido, Dean achou isso mais que adorável.

Provavelmente devia ser pintor pois Dean viu Mateu saindo daquela casinha no quintal da casa ao lado totalmente sujo de tinta.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia ele estava totalmente duro. Não conseguia para de pensar como devia ser enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço bem feito ou até mesmo empurrá-lo contra a parede e fodê-lo até não conseguir mais ficar de pé, exatamente a cena que tinha parado de escrever na outra vez.

Haaa, tinha tantas idéias na cabeça que não sabia por onde começar. Pelo menos agora sua história teria um verdadeiro propósito.

" Ele parecia cada vez mais tímido, como se não tivesse consciência do que a sua presença representava para ele. O corpo esbelto, tão claro que quase chegava a ser pálido, fazia um belo constranste com a pele amorenada de Josh. Mas de acordo com Tim, isso era uma coisa que só faria porque era com ele.

Estava deitado na cama, suas pernas doiam das tantas vezes que fizeram em pé, no chão e no banheiro, lugar preferido, onde podia ver as costas de Tim, sua tara particular. As pernas um pouco abertas e o membro tão duro quanto podi. Só a ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer era suficiente para fazê-lo gozar.

Tim aproscimava aquela boca incrivelmente deliciosa e o olhava de forma quase inocente, mas ele sabia que na verdade Tim era tão safado quanto ele. Deu um leve beijo na cabeça de seu pênis e foi passando a boca ao longo do membro, provocando o maior.

Josh gemeu longamente, alguém nunca conseguira excitá-lo com tão pouco e isso também o deixava com mais tesão.

Deu um grito quando seu pênis foi envolto pelo calor da boca experiente, era quase tão bom quanto tomá-lo, quase..."

Dean acordou cedo, arrumando toda a casa enquanto Sam estava na escola. Foi ao supermercado e comprou tudo para fazer um belo almoço e depois foi na floricultura e comprou lírios. A casa estava impecável e o cheiro da comida dava água na boca. Quando Sam chegou o irmão logo a mandou para a casa de Isabelle, a amiga da escola.

– Mas eu vou ficar quietinha lá em cima. – ela reclamava, fazendo bico.

– Nem pensar, eu preciso da casa livre. – Dean argumentava firmemente.

– Haaa, vê se para de ser tarado. – Sam cruzou os braços. – Só aceito porque gostei de Mateu.

E foi embora.

Mateu já estava pronto, só estava pensando se saia ou ficava em casa. Tinha descoberto uma coisa que não sabia exatamente se ficava feliz ou triste.

Num canto do seu quarto havia cinco estandes compridas, todas recheadas de seus livros preferidos, e uma delas era toda ocupada pelo escritor de contos eróticos Dean McFarley. Era o único que conseguia deixá-lo duro com pouco mais do que um parágrafo de qualquer coisa que escrevia. E saber que ele morava na casa ao lado o deixava excitado.

Também ficava um pouco nervoso pelo fato de que era melhor não se envolver com ninguém, mas não podia mentir para si mesmo dizendo que não se sentia sozinho.

– Haa, que se foda. – disse para si mesmo enquanto saia de sua casa.

Tocou a campainha da casa uma vez .


End file.
